


Royally Yours, Christmas

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: Oliver is king of Starling. He visits New York just before the holidays and stumbles upon Felicity Smoak, working at a job underneath her just trying to pay off her student loans. A chance encounter with the King of Starling sets Felicity on an unexpected path that may just lead her to love for Christmas.





	1. A Royal Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year. No trope will be left behind. Thankfully the Christmas trope I haven't written for my favorite couple is this year's focus: Royalty at Christmas. Enjoy.

Oliver slides into the backseat of the car and tilts his head back on the seat closing his eyes for just a second. He’s only been in New York a few days and his schedule has been nonstop. He can’t wait to get home and hear the latest bit of information his son has learned. William is always hounding out new information and learning something new. But ever since Samantha died, the two of them have been struggling to connect. This trip to New York just before Christmas hasn't helped either. 

He feels the car start to move and pulls his head back up readjusting his eyes to the sunlight. “Where are we headed now, Dig?”

His bodyguard weaves in and out of traffic as best he can but it’s been stop and go all week.

“We have just enough time to head back to the hotel to change before your dinner with the American ambassador tonight, your Majesty.”

Oliver takes a deep breath. He just has to get through this dinner and three more meetings before he heads back home.

“Hey Dig, before we get to the hotel can we stop by a coffee shop? I could use a little caffeine.”

“Of course,” Dig replies curtly. Oliver sees his driver’s eyes stare at him for a half second in the rearview mirror and Oliver returns with a half smile. He knows how much John Diggle hates unplanned stops. Security is always harder when Dig can’t scout it out beforehand.

Oliver’s amusement is broken when his phone begins to ring. He looks down at who is calling and his jovial mood evaporates.

“Yes, Mother?” This is the third time she’s called him today and he’s pretty sure she will just prattle on again about some event he must get back for in time. He's amazed at how she can blame him over his schedule when she sent him on this trip. Oliver’s on the verge of blocking all of her phone calls but he knows she would just call Dig.

“I need you to stick to your schedule to the letter because you have to be back in time for tea Thursday with Countess Laurel.” Oliver just barely holds back an audible groan. His mother is forcing this relationship between him and Laurel which in turn is just driving him away. When the silence on his end of the phone call lingers too long for Moira, she cuts in again. “Oliver, you know it’s time to find someone. If not for yourself, then for your country. Starling needs you to find someone to help rule it. I won’t be around to help forever.”

Hmm, there it is. That guilt that his mother is so good at throwing at him. It’s been four years since Samantha passed, and he’s been holding his mother off from marrying him off to someone else for three of those years. He’s likely lucky she held off for 12 months to let him grieve and figure out how to raise a young son. He’s still trying to figure out that last part.

“Plus an alliance with Laurel’s family would help Starling tremendously. They have such influence over the continent, and we need that goodwill since you went into your shell after Samantha’s death. It’s time to move on, Oliver.”

No, he’ll move on when he’s ready, Oliver thinks. He won’t be pushed around any longer. This time away in New York, away from his mother, has helped him reset. He’s cleared his mind and he’s ready to do this even if it means being on his own a little while longer.

“Mother, I’m done having this conversation with you. I’ve told you how I feel about Laurel -“

“If you know what’s good for you, Oliver, you will not finish that sentence. Just give it a little time. Have tea with her, and I’ll try not to push too much?”

Oliver rolled his eyes back not believing his mother for a second. “Alright. I’ll see you when I’m back. Goodbye, Mother.”

He had never needed a caffeine boost more than after that conversation with his mother. He watched as they pulled along outside a place called Jitters. “I promise I’ll just be a second, Dig,” Oliver said as he hurried out the car door. Oliver heard Dig curse under his breath telling Oliver not to get out of the car yet but Oliver didn’t listen. He’d be fine.

He was so wrong. Completely wrong. Because for just a second he forgot how royal-crazy Americans were.

Oliver was surrounded just seconds after he got out of the car door. He couldn’t even make it to the entrance as women all around him screamed and poked at him. Oliver’s eyebrows raised to the sky as he fought to regain control against the hands that clutched at him. Someone was trying to rip his coat off of him. Oliver turned looking incredulously at the person with the audacity to rip his clothing from him when he dropped his tablet on the ground and it was crushed by heels, boots, and flats alike. He’d forgotten he was holding it in his rush to get out of the car.

“Ladies, move away from his Majesty before you are physically removed,” Oliver heard gratefully over his shoulder. He should have listened to John Diggle, always. Forever. “Believe me, ladies, if I have to remove you you will not enjoy it.”

Once Oliver found himself behind Dig and the ladies began to disperse, he bent over and picked up his now-mangled tablet. He’d have to get that fixed before he left. With his meeting notes on the tablet, he wouldn’t be able to complete his trip without it.

Oliver brushed off the dirt and straightened, “You probably deserve a raise, John. Sorry about this.”

“Just go in and get your coffee, your Majesty.” Oliver almost chuckled at the sarcasm laced in John’s tone as he called him, your Majesty. He had definitely just been scolded. John Diggle had a tone that made you feel like a petulant child and it didn't matter if you were the ruler of an entire kingdom. 

As they made their way to the counter to order, Oliver looked at Dig again to deliver some bad news. “We need to make another unscheduled stop.” He held up the tablet with a completely smashed screen. “We need to get this fixed.”

“I have a friend who works just a couple of blocks over who is a whiz with all things tech related,” said the girl taking orders at the counter. Oliver looked at her name tag. It read Iris. “Didn’t mean to butt in but I can tell you’re not from around here so I thought I’d help.”

“Thank you, Iris.” Oliver returned her kind advice with his best smile and then turned to Dig with the same expression. His bodyguard rolled his eyes and nodded before walking away.

* * *

Felicity leaned over the counter of Tech Village as she scrolled through her tablet looking for a cheap couch to buy. Hers had crapped out on her and she didn’t have much money to spend on it. The little money she made fixing people's phones and laptops went mostly to her student loans. She often didn't have much left over. 

“What do you think about this one?” Felicity turned her tablet to her coworker and friend, Cisco. He scrunched up his face and shook his head.

“Gross. You don’t want an orange couch. Next.” And he went back to scrolling this his phone.

“But it’s so cheap,” Felicity argued. She took the red pen out of her mouth and wrote down the information and popped the pen back in. She was saved from scrolling further into debt by the jingling of the bell at the door. “Welcome to Tech -,” Felicity stopped. Inside the door was the biggest guy she had ever seen. His muscles were as large as a tree trunk. “How…How can we help you?”

He didn’t say anything but scanned the store. When he moved the slightest way out of the doorway in came another man, a gorgeous man, Felicity thought. He had perfect hair and just the right amount of stubble on his chin to make you wonder what it would feel like to rub your fingers against his cheeks. His clothes looked more expensive than her closet. Felicity thought he looked vaguely familiar but she chalked that up to him being tall and handsome and he obviously had a bodyguard so he was probably some politician in town. 

“I met your friend Iris down the street and she told me a person named Felicity was the best person to fix my tablet. Is that you?” The Adonis-man asked her. His smile was as blinding as a Christmas tree. 

She popped the red pen out of her mouth. "That's me. Felicity Smoak. M.I.T. Class of 09. But you didn't need to know that. Can I see it? The thing that's broken. Not your thing-thing but the tablet. Can I see the tablet?" 

Oliver handed her the tablet and she heard his bodyguard ask Cisco, "Does she always talk this much?"

"No," Cisco replied. "This is a good day."

Felicity made a contorted face as she took in the shattered screen. It hurt her when other people hurt technology. "These aren't bullet holes, are they?" She looked at Oliver with disbelief. 

"Oh no. I believe those are punctures from a high heel. The crowd around me was rather rambunctious."

"They pierced right through the whole plastic. Can you give me a few minutes? I think I can recover the information on the tablet but this one is done for. You should probably pick out something new and I can transfer all the information over to the new tablet and we'll have you out of here." None of this would be hard for Felicity Smoak, but it was a bigger challenge than what a normal person brought in to her to fix. "Does that work for you?"

He agreed and Felicity went to work recovering all of the files. She found some documents for meetings. So he was a politician, Felicity confirmed with that information. Then she found some pictures of a cute boy who she assumed was his son. They looked just alike. With his new tablet picked, Felicity transferred the files and had them ready to check out and leave within 20 minutes. 

She bagged the new tablet after wrapping it in whatever protective material she could find and handed it to him. "Thank you. Felicity Smoak, you're remarkable."

Oh god, she could get lost in those eyes for an eternity. And she almost did but then found her voice. "Thank you for remarking on it."

They left the store and once again it was just Felicity and Cisco. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful person." When Felicity didn't hear a witty response come from Cisco she looked up to find him with his mouth open and staring at his own tablet. "What is it, Cisco? What's wrong?"

"Do...do you know who that was?" He flipped the screen around and there was his face as a video played on Twitter. It looked like the scene outside of the coffee shop where his tablet was broken. And the text banner on the video read, 'Starling King attacked by fans outside New York coffee shop.'

* * *

Felicity unlocked the door to her apartment juggling her phone in one hand and a hot tea in the other. She was texting Iris. 

_Did you know that you sent the king of a freaking country to me?_

**Holy crap. I had no idea. He was pretty dreamy.**

_Dream crushed. He has a cute kid. And he's a freaking king! Neither one of us has shot._

Felicity went to her fridge and pulled out the leftovers from the night before and started heating them up in the microwave. A knock sounded at her door. She looked at the clock. 9:45 p.m. If this was her neighbor asking to borrow something, Felicity was going to flip out. Mrs. Holland always seemed to be baking but was always out of some ingredient she absolutely needed. 

Felicity opened the door saying, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Holland, I'm all out of - Oh, it's you," Felicity said surprised. 

"Ms. Smoak, I was wondering if you and I might have a word? Could I come in?" John Diggle asked. 

"Um, sure I guess. Sorry for the mess," she said as she grabbed a few clothing items off the couch and threw them into a chair. "You know I never caught your name."

"How rude. My name is John Diggle. I'm the head bodyguard for his Majesty King Oliver of Starling."

"Should I have bowed today? Do I need to bow now? I don't know what to do here."

John Diggle laughed. "Ah, no. No need to bow. And his Majesty loved that you had no idea who he was today. So you're definitely off the hook for bowing." He looked at the kitchen table and saw she had plates and bowls scattered. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meal. Please do sit down. I have something of a favor to ask of you on behalf of the king."

"Ok. Can I get you anything? I really only have water or a cup of tea."

"Tea would be lovely."

Even though he told Felicity to go about her meal, she made his cup of tea and joined him at the table with her own cup. "You said you wanted to ask me something, Mr. Diggle?"

"Ah yes. How would you like a job in Starling for the next few weeks?"

Felicity's jaw dropped. What could she do for a country that they didn't already have someone for? She doubted they wanted her to come over and work in the IT department. "What kind of job?"

"You would be a sort of governess to his royal highness, Prince William. Like you, he's engrossed with technology. Even went to a camp over the summer. And while he's on his Christmas holiday, the king thought maybe the prince would like a personal tutor. The king was impressed with what you were able to do to recover his information. His dinner with the American ambassador to Starling went well because you were able to get his notes back. 

"And you will be compensated handsomely." John Diggle took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was folded up. He handed it to her. Felicity opened and saw enough zeroes that would allow her to quite Tech Village. She'd be able to look for jobs in IT departments. 

"Wow. And all I have to do is go to this place called Starling and tutor the prince on technology. And you'll pay me this much money? This seems crazy." 

John Diggle smiled warmly. She might not know anything about this royal family, but John Diggle seemed kind. "Yes it is rather unexpected but the royal family has recently gone through heartbreak. And his majesty is hoping to gain some ground with his son by bringing him a present of sorts. That's where you come in."

"When do you need my answer?" She looked again at the number written on the piece of paper. Felicity was pretty sure she knew the answer to his question. 

"If you say yes, we'd like you to be on a plane by the day after next." He asked for the paper back again and wrote down his number. "I'll look forward to your answer by tomorrow if you'd be so kind. Thank you for the tea."

He grabbed his coat and went to the door. As he opened it, Felicity gave him her answer. 


	2. A Royal Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives in Starling. The town looks like a Norman Rockwell painting. Felicity meets William and Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I typically leave Felicity as a nice Jewish girl sucked into a Christmas celebration. However for this story, and for my purpose, I'm going to change her religion. I hope that doesn't anger anyone.

Driving in the backseat of a town car through the streets of Starling, beautiful enough to be the backdrop for a famous painting, as a guest of the royal family is not where a nerdy girl from Vegas ever expected to be. 

The streets were lined with lights, garland, and wreaths. It looked like every Christmas decoration that ever existed found its way to Starling. 

Felicity could see a Christmas market on the corner. She'd like to check that out and maybe find something to bring back for Iris and Cisco. 

"It looks like Starling takes Christmas very seriously, Mr. Diggle." It was more an observation than a question. 

"The late queen loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of year."

Felicity wanted to ask more questions about the queen but just then the castle came into view and it was breathtaking. The towers were covered in snow. It looked exactly as if Walt Disney had drawn it. She chuckled a little at the realization that she was going to be working inside that castle. 

John Diggle pulled the car to a side entrance and asked her to stay in the car until he could come around and open the door. Felicity couldn't believe how well she was being treated. 

They were greeted by staff members lining the walkway. Felicity started to walk toward the trunk where her bags were but Mr. Diggle told her that another member of the staff would see that her bags made it up to her room. Then he proceeded to introduce her to the staff outside. Lyla his second in command for security, Raisa who ran the kitchen, Roy the head butler, and a few maids who she had already forgotten their names. 

Walking into the castle, Felicity expected the inside to reflect the Christmas grandeur she had seen throughout the town. However, there wasn't a single decoration anywhere. No garland on the banisters leading to the upper floors, no bows adorning columns, and not a Christmas tree in any of the many rooms. That seemed odd to Felicity. 

"Ms. Smoak, I'll take you up to your room and we will pass by the important rooms you should know. Are you ready?" John Diggle asks. 

* * *

The room Felicity Smoak was given is far larger than her New York apartment and she's tempted to ask the royal family if she can stay on permanently. 

She doesn't even have enough clothes to fill up one drawer in the armoire or enough shoes to do that walk-in closet justice. 

  
Felicity has just hung up most of her clothes when there's a knock at her door. She opens it to find John Diggle standing in the threshold. "Ms. Smoak, his majesty has asked for you to meet him in his study. I'm here to take you down there."

"Oh thank you. I'm sure I would have gotten lost." She checks herself in the mirror before they leave the room to make sure her hair is in place, but still asks. "Do I look okay enough to meet the king again?"

"You look wonderful, Ms. Smoak." He sounded sincere and that warmed Felicity. "I do wish you would call me Felicity, Mr. Diggle."

"As you wish."

They descended the steps and walked down one hallway. As they passed portraits and rooms, Felicity tried to memorize the way. On their walk, Felicity felt as if she were being watched, and then she heard a giggle. She turned around quickly but the sound vanished and then she saw one of the doors move back and forth. She suspected that was William. Well, she'd play along and just miss catching him a few more times. 

They walked into the study and it was exactly how Felicity imagined it. Rich mahogany lining the room and making up the desk that made way for a large leather chair. The king was on the phone. He beckoned them into the room and quickly wrapped up his call. 

"Ms. Smoak, thank you for taking me up on my offer. We're so glad you're here to share all your talent with my son." Felicity hadn't seen the king since their encounter at Tech Village and it seemed impossible but somehow he had gotten more handsome. "And speaking of my son," Oliver turned his attention from her to the empty doorway and raised his voice. "William, why don't you come in and meet Ms. Felicity Smoak?"

Now that Felicity was getting a good look at him she could see how much he looked like his father. William seemed a bit shy, but Felicity was sure she'd be able to break him of that quickly. Not knowing exactly what to do, Felicity spread her arms out wide like a ballerina and bent her knees into a deep plie. "Your Highness," she added. 

"What are you doing?" William asked. 

Felicity looked up and found the king trying to hold back a laugh but William wasn't holding it in at all. He had lost himself in a fit of laughter. He was doubled over and laughing at her. She saw Mr. Diggle had a sly grin. No one was on her side. "Is that not appropriate?" She thought she was supposed to bow. "Did I do it wrong?"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Smoak. No need to bow or curtsy or do whatever it is that you just did," the king said. Felicity would need to ask someone about proper protocol because all she knew came from binging Downton Abbey. 

"William, Ms. Smoak is a tech genius. She helped sort me out when I had tablet problems in the States. She's here as a sort of temporary governess for you. Please be on your best behavior." Eek, Felicity thought, there went the lightheartedness in the room. She watched William shut down a bit at his father's warning and she wanted to know what all that was about. 

"Does this mean we're not going sledding today, Father?" For a second, Felicity saw a flicker of hope in William's eyes. And she feared she knew the answer would extinguish it. 

"No. I'm sorry. I just don't have the time today. Perhaps tomorrow?" He shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep, but Felicity kept that to herself. It broke her a little to see the divide between father and son. Losing one parent was hard enough. It was worse when you lost a parent who was still alive. 

"Oliver, it's time for your lunch with the Prime Minister," a voice trilled in through the door. Without any thought to what the king was doing, in came an older, beautiful woman. "Oh, I didn't realize we were hosting commoners in the king's study. Did someone get lost on a tour?"

_Rude_. If Felicity was in New York right now she would have told this lady where she could shove the nasty expression she wore on her face. It made Felicity feel like gum on a subway platform. 

"Mother, this is William's new governess, Ms. Felicity Smoak of New York. Ms. Smoak, this is my mother, her Royal Highness, Queen Moira."

"I'm actually from Vegas. But it's lovely to meet -- you --" Felicity didn't get to finish her sentence because the queen mother broke in with, "Oh right, it's the American girl. I had forgotten." 

Well Merry frackin' Christmas to you too, lady, Felicity thought. Thank goodness she would only be here a few weeks. Moira seemed more an ice queen than Elsa. 

"Darling, you really need to get going before your late," Moira pushed. Maybe Felicity should trick the king and William into spending time together because it doesn't seem as if they'll ever get to spend time together. Not even at Christmas. 

Felicity saw the king look at his watch and then pick up his padfolio and tablet off the desk. "Ms. Smoak, will you please excuse us? I encourage you to spend the day getting to know each other. I'll try to make it back in time for dinner, William." He tried to plant a kiss on top of William's head but the boy shrugged him off. No wonder he did that if it was hard to even find time to have dinner together. 

Left alone, Felicity turned to her padawan. "William, Mr. Diggle tells me you went to a tech camp this summer. Would you show me the computer you've been building since then?" Felicity asked as they walked from the room and headed into the grand hallway. 

"Wait, how did you know that?" William stopped walking. "Did Dig tell you?"

"Call it a lucky guess." It's the exact same thing she had done as a kid. 

* * *

The pair of them were squished inside the closet in William's room. He called it his workshop. 

"Will, this is a great set up. We should venture out around outside the castle to see how many more spare parts we can find to add to this." His new governess had called him Will. It was strange. But he thought he liked it. His grandmother always called him William. She was formal all the time. 

"I've never searched the countryside for parts, um..." now he didn't know what to call her. "If you call me Will what should I call you?"

"Felicity works. But maybe only when it's just us. Your grandmother is quite scary and I'd rather stay away from her bad side."

William decided he liked Felicity. He wouldn't sneak a snake into her bed tonight as he had with other governesses. 

* * *

"So Will, why aren't there any Christmas decorations in the castle? The rest of the country looks like the North Pole threw up on it. Why is it so gloomy in here?" Felicity expected to find at least one tree in this grand castle but her tour turned up nothing. Not even a bit of garland adorning a stair railing. 

"Father says it's because we don't have the time to get a tree, but I think it makes him think of Mother and that makes him sad. Christmas was her favorite." Will said that without much emotion and that broke Felicity's heart just a little bit more. These two guys might cleave it in half. And a boy Will's age deserved to have a gorgeous one-of-a-kind tree. He was a freaking prince. This had to be against the royal rules to deny a boy a tree. 

Felicity remembered the many years when her mother couldn't afford a tree. As she grew older, she made a promise to herself that she would always find a way to celebrate the holiday with a tree and decorations. 

Felicity grabbed Will by the arms and sank into a squat to put herself on his level. "What do you say we go and pick out the biggest, best tree Starling has to offer?"

Will looked apprehensive. He looked unsure what to do or say. "I'm not sure my grandmother would approve."

Felicity cut him off. "Nonsense. It is Christmas and we're going to make this place look festive!" She took his hand and marched to find Mr. Diggle who gave them the help, and driver, they needed to go pick out a tree. 

* * *

"Felicity, I think we should ask Dig for help getting this monstrous tree inside."

Felicity cocked her head to the side and sized up their prize. The tree was probably at least 12 feet tall. "Half of the fun of picking a tree this large is the struggle to get it through the door. We've got this, Will." 

They did not have this. Felicity couldn't have been more wrong. She told Will to get the front of the tree and she'd get the stump. But they ended up falling on the ground just after getting the tree down from the top of the car. They laughed their heads off. They laughed until Felicity's sides ached. 

They got up and tried to hoist the tree off the ground. Shockingly, they were successful but felt the load lighten. Mr. Diggle had come to help them. He took the middle and helped them stabilize the heaviness. 

"I told you we should have asked Dig for help," Will said with a bit of sass. 

From there they only struggled when they needed to turn the corner into the great room where they decided to display the tree. "Thank you, Mr. Diggle, for your help," Felicity said. Then she turned to Will with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Here's the most important question: Do you know where the decorations are?"

With a conspiratory grin, Will nodded. 

* * *

Felicity and Will checked all of the twinkly lights and everything seemed to be working properly. Then they started digging through the boxes and hanging ornaments.

Will picked up a white snowflake ornament. It looked handmade like a young boy had cut it out of paper. There in the middle of the snowflake was a school picture of Will. "I think this one was my mom's favorite ornament. It was always in the middle of the tree." He looked to be on the verge of tears but he was desperately trying to hold them back. "It's so silly. I made this when I first started my schooling. It's not even any good."

Felicity asked to look at the ornament and when he handed it to her she smiled. "Will, it was a gift made from the heart. That's what makes it so special and probably why your mom loved it so much. You should put it in the middle, front and center, like your mom would have done if she were here."

Will walked to the tree and picked a branch. Felicity watched him place it carefully along the needles like it was made of glass instead of paper. "I'm starting to forget what she looked like," Will admitted still facing the tree. When he turned around the tears he had been trying to hold in came flowing down. 

"Oh, Will." Felicity rushed to him and pulled him into her embrace. She stroked his hair in what she hoped was a soothing way and rubbed his back. She could feel his tears dampening her shirt. "You want to know the trick I use to help me remember someone I've lost?" She felt his nod and moved him into an upright position. "Think of one of your favorite memories of your mother. Remember the way the room smelled. Remember how she smelled. Everyone has such a unique smell. Think of what it felt like to be with her in this memory. And then hold onto all those details in your mind. That's how I keep my dad fresh in my mind. I remember how he taught me to build my first computer from spare parts. I remember the way his hands moved effortlessly over the parts and how his eyes lit up when our computer powered on." She smiled at Will as his tears began to lessen, but she was surprised when he threw his arms around her neck again and held her tighter. 

"Now am I going to have to decorate this whole tree by myself or are you gonna help me?" Will wiped his tears and they laughed for no reason other than just being together. 

"What is going on in here!?!!" Felicity and Will were jolted apart with the high pitched voice that broke their touching moment. It was Moira glaring at them from the doorway. Both of them froze for a second and then turned to look at each other. Will shrugged. 

"It's a Christmas tree, ma'am," Felicity said simply. No use in making an excuse. It's not as if she could throw a blanket over the tree and hope Moira didn't notice.

"I can see that, Ms. Smoak." The way the queen mother said her name made Felicity feel about two feet tall. "I'm wondering who gave you permission to do this?"

Felicity laughed out loud. She couldn't seriously be in trouble over a Christmas tree. "It's just a tree, your Highness. And every little boy deserves a Christmas tree, right?"

"That must be a lovely sentiment for whatever backwoods town you're from in the states, but here we have rules and protocols to follow. We would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts and beliefs to yourself."

The queen mother's reaction was ridiculous. What was she going to do? Toss the tree out the door?

* * *

Oliver stopped in the hallway just out of sight of the doorway to the great room when he heard Ms. Smoak's laugh. It was a sweet, musical sound that he wanted to hear more of. However, his calmness at hearing her laugh was broken when he heard his mother's haughty voice shouting and lecturing her. 

"We would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts and beliefs to yourself," he heard his mother say, and he decided to step in. 

"Mother, what is with all the shouting? I believe the whole town has heard you." He pushed his mother out of the doorway and into the room so he could see what the problem was. When he saw the tree, it hit him straight in the gut almost knocking the wind out of him. 

He hadn't wanted any reminders of Christmas. They were constant reminders of Samantha. And just when he wanted to raise his voice alongside his mother's, he caught the look on his son's face. He was staring at the tree with a look of pure joy and Oliver just couldn't take that away from him. Oliver followed his son's gaze to the ornament in the center of the tree. It had been Samantha's favorite. They could have bought the most expensive set of ornaments in the world, but she loved William's handmade one the best. 

"That was your mother's favorite," Oliver said as he crossed the room to touch the ornament reverently. 

"Oliver, we can have this tree removed at once," Moira started before Oliver cut her off. 

"No, the tree can stay." He was touched at his mother's concern for his feelings but he couldn't take this joy from William. He turned to him. "Do you remember making this?" William gave him a blank stare. "You asked me to find a picture because your friends had said they were making ornaments in their classes." William was being homeschooled by a governess. "You decided you wanted to make one, too. You spent the afternoon cutting the paper and were so proud to give it to your mother. Your mother walked to the tree and hung it right in the middle." The memory made Oliver smile. So often he only thought of the sadness of Samantha's death. It was just easier to not think about it than to remember the good times. 

Out of the corner of Oliver's eye, he spotted Ms. Smoak trying to go unnoticed. He watched her wipe away what he thought was a tear. He looked back at William and brought the boy against his chest. 

* * *

"Oliver, that monstrosity need not stay," Moira said as she followed him out of the room. They left Ms. Smoak and William to finish their decorating. 

"It's just a tree and it makes William happy so it stays," he replied leaving no room for argument. 

It was more than just the tree, Moira thought. Her son might have thought she wouldn't notice but she saw the way he stole a couple of looks at the new governess and that would not do. "I just want you to remember that she's an American, the help, and only here temporarily." This would threaten the work Moira had done on behalf of Lady Laurel, the woman Oliver was meant to marry. 

"Oh, Mother," Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "That is not what I was thinking at all. Seeing the smile on William's face helped make my decision. The tree stays."

That was a lie, but Moira wouldn't let anything ruin her son's legacy as the best king Starling would ever have. A blonde American wouldn't ruin everything. 

"Good because you have tea tomorrow with Lady Laurel."

* * *

Felicity walked downstairs the next morning in search of coffee. She was just passing the great room when she heard a loud noise. It sounded like something being pushed across the floor. She looked inside and found the king climbing a ladder next to the Christmas tree. He had an angel in one hand while his other hand gripped the ladder. 

Felicity smiled and leaned against the door jam. They couldn't find the tree topper last night despite a thorough search of the castle. Felicity assured Will they would figure something out even if they had to go find a new one. 

Felicity wished she had that cup of coffee already so she could really enjoy this scene. Although openly admiring the way the king of a country used his honed muscles to climb a ladder ever so gracefully seemed naughty. But if it truly was wrong to admire the way that dress shirt hugged his bulging biceps then she welcomed some coal in her stocking. 

Perched near the top of the ladder, he placed the angel on top. The king adjusted it a couple of times to get it perfectly straight. He still hadn't noticed she was watching him until he started down the ladder steps. She raised her eyebrows and gave him an inquisitive look. 

"I heard you had a hard time finding the angel last night and I happened to remember where it might be," he defended himself. "Plus I couldn't let you two have all the fun. Don't tell my mother though."

Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. "It looks good up there. Hey, no judgment from me." At least not about this, Felicity thought. 

He walked to the couch and sat down. Felicity joined him on the opposite sofa. "I promise I'm not a Grinch," he explained. "It's just a difficult time of the year."

"I can understand that. But at the risk of being fired, can I give you some advice?" she asked. 

"You strike me a someone who doesn't take no for an answer." He smirked and Felicity returned it with an ear-splitting grin. 

"I have been described as a hawker before." The description elicited a boisterous laugh from him and Felicity admired the sound. She was distracted by it and his gorgeous, kind eyes that it took her a moment to remember he was waiting for her to talk. 

"Ms. Smoak?"

"Felicity, please." She had a feeling hearing her name on his lips would be her second favorite sound next to his laugh. "Right. Not talking about your wife is hurting Will." Felicity watched Oliver's jovial expression turn to anger and then hurt in just a matter of seconds. "I don't mean to upset you, but yesterday he told me he's starting to forget things about her, and I think it's because you won't talk to him about her. I get that it hurts for you. I lost my dad a few years ago. I've found that talking about him helps keep him alive in my mind and my heart."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds or moments, Felicity couldn't tell but it seemed to stretch on forever. Maybe he wanted to say something more or something else. Instead, he only said, "Thank you," he paused and finished with, "Felicity."

She felt better that he hadn't stormed from the room but she was sure she had over-stepped and would never be allowed to talk to the king again. 

"Well I had better go find some coffee," she had no idea what else to say so she looked for her escape. 

Oliver stood up. "I'll show you which way to go." She smiled in thanks. 

And because fate has a sense of humor, Will was coming down the stairs and spotted the two of them walking out the door and right under the mistletoe. "Look," he pointed above them. 

Felicity didn't know what came over or possessed her but she reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss to his cheek. Then she grabbed William's hand and scurried away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea anyone? Our villain arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! I'm stuck in an almost 3-hour layover but still wanted to get you this chapter. Not sure I'll get you one tomorrow but I'll try.
> 
> Please forgive any typos, I haven't had time to read through like i have with other chapters.

Felicity and Will had just tied each other's aprons and pulled out all of the ingredients to make Christmas cookies. They had spent the morning evaluating the parts they picked up on their morning rounds around Starling. Felicity was pleased that they hadn't been hassled. Instead, everyone was pleasant and accommodating allowing them to rummage through what they thought was junk. Maybe too much because they filled the trunk with box after box of treasure just waiting to be explored. 

"I can't believe we found two motherboards just lying in someone's garage," Will had been in disbelief that the woman they talked to had no idea what they were talking about. She had said her husband tended to be a hoarder and they were welcome to whatever they wanted. "She wouldn't even take any money from us. This was amazing, Felicity."

"And now we're going to reward ourselves with Christmas cookies. Hand me that mixing bowl please, Will." 

Before they could begin, Mr. Diggle came rushing into the kitchen. "I've found them," he said into his earpiece. "Ms. Smoak, you're supposed to have his Royal Highness ready for tea this afternoon with his Majesty and Lady Laurel. Didn't you check the schedule I put in front of your door this morning?"

No. There was nothing in front of her door. She noticed Will looking anywhere but at her and she knew exactly where her schedule had ended up. "Give us 10 minutes to get cleaned up and we'll be back." Felicity grabbed Will by the sleeve and pulled him up the stairs two by two. "If you ever do that again, Will, I'll hack into whatever trust is set up for you and make a large donation to my favorite kid's charity. Then I'd hide all the parts we found today."

"I'm sorry, Felicity. I just didn't want to go. I can't stand Lady Laurel. She's rude and only likes my dad because he's the king."

They made it downstairs in 9 minutes and it wasn't long before Felicity discovered that Will's assessment of Lady Laurel was spot on. From her spot in the corner of the room, Felicity was able to scrutinize her. 

Will exchanged pleasantries with his father and Lady Laurel.

"What a large - lovely - tree," Lady Laurel said once they all sat down in the great room. Felicity narrowed her eyes because Lady Laurel's tone was not complimentary. And Felicity didn't take kindly to someone insulting her work. What kind of savage describes a Christmas tree as large? Felicity looked to the king who didn't look any happier to be there than Will. 

"Thank you," Will boasted, missing the insult. "Felicity and I picked it out and decorated it. I think it looks wonderful." His enthusiasm made Felicity smile. 

"Who is this Felicity?" Lady Laurel asked. 

Will pointed to her in the back of the room. "That's her. She's our new friend who is a tech genius." Felicity giggled at the fact that both Father and Son introduced her that way. Ultimately, her heart swelled at the pride Will was showing in both her and their time together. It deflated quickly once Lady Laurel began talking again. 

"Oh, you're the American governess." The emphasis Lady Laurel put on American sounded like someone describing a root canal. "I've heard about you." That sounded bad. It must have been the queen mother. "Interesting that you took it up yourself to decorate the castle." Good to know Lady Laurel and Queen Moira were on the same page. 

For goodness sake, she just helped pick out a frackin' Christmas tree. That obviously made her a terrorist. Worse, an American terrorist. 

"I just thought about how much Will would like a tree and how much livelier this place would. It seems like everyone is enjoying it." Felicity looked to the king once more for further approval of her statement and she was rewarded with a slight smile. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking to Lady Laurel who wore a scowl.

"His Royal Highness," Lady Laurel snapped. 

"Huh?" Was she talking to Felicity or Will?

"It isn't Will. It's his Royal Highness."

Oh for frack's sake all of this was over the top. They were inside the castle not outside in front of the people. Felicity made to defend herself but the king jumped in. "Laurel, let's not make a fuss about this. William has the right to be called what he wants by his governess. Ms. Smoak," he turned to her, "perhaps you and William have something on your schedule this afternoon that you have to get to?" She knew what he meant. Get out while you can. She agreed readily and they made their escape. 

* * *

"Oliver, I hope I didn't offend anyone by what I said to Ms. Smoak." Oh, she had, and she had meant to do it. Oliver knew that. In his experience, Lady Laurel looked down on those below her station. They had grown up going to the same events but the two were never close especially since Oliver was sent to boarding school to learn what a king ought to know when he was 10. They exchanged a few letters. Laurel always seemed more interested in his power than in him. She wanted to know what he was studying and when he'd be home. 

When Oliver was 17 he went abroad for his summer holiday. He stayed at an Italian villa where he met Samantha. She was vibrant and challenging and unlike anyone else in his family. They spent the summer together and quite quickly fell in love. Miraculously she was the third daughter of the Markovia royal family so Oliver was able to easily convince his father this was the perfect match. While his father was alive, Oliver and Samantha traveled the world and worked on creating their family. They found charities that spoke to them working with children less fortunate and veterans. 

They only slowed down on traveling the globe because Samantha found out she was pregnant with William. They were over the moon. William was everything they wanted. Oliver had never felt such love ever until he looked down at his spitting image. He was such an easy baby, too. It was easier when he was a baby. 

Then Samantha found out she was sick. They barely had time to comprehend what was happening when she was all of a sudden gone. Oliver was left alone to raise their child and he had no idea how to do it without her. That had not been the deal they made when they exchanged vows in the Starling Cathedral. And he had failed his son. 

Samantha brought out the best in him. He wasn't sure Laurel would provide that for him. She acquiesced quickly to what he wanted always letting him get his way. She never gave her opinion despite never being shy about knowing what was happening in the country. It was almost as if she wanted the power without the responsibility. As much as Oliver needed someone to lead the country alongside him with grace and compassion, he wanted someone by his side who complimented him and called him out when he did something stupid. 

Oliver was only pulled out of his daydream when Dig came in to remind him about his call with the Prime Minister of Genovia. It looked like Laurel didn't notice his mind had wandered. She had prattled on and on about what she wanted to do for their wedding. Oliver was disinterested. 

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Laurel, Mr. Diggle will show you out." 

Once he finished his call to Genovia, Oliver sat back in his study and poured a few fingers of whiskey. He sipped and let the liquid burn the back of his throat. Oliver had almost resigned himself to his fate. He'd marry Lady Laurel within the next year. By this time next Christmas, she'd be an official member of the royal family. Oliver couldn't find the joy in that prospect. Probably wasn't a good sign. But his mother often pointed out how the country needed a queen and how perfectly Lady Laurel would do the job. 

But Oliver's mind wandered again. This time his thoughts traveled where they shouldn't. His mind conjured her image before he realized he shouldn't allow it. There was Felicity chewing on a red pen. He remembered what she looked like putting ornaments on a Christmas tree with his son. She seemed incandescently happy to be decorating a tree with a boy she had just met. Her personality was warm and inviting. She drew you to her. He marveled at how she didn't back down when his mother pressured and guilted her. She had looked radiant in her defiance. Then he remembered how William had looked at the tree and what they had accomplished. He actually looked his age and not like a boy who had to grow up quickly because his mother died. All of this happiness was made possible because of a quirky, exuberant, beautiful, and spontaneous American who came bursting into their lives without any warning. He saw her laugh, carefree and contagious. If he reached his hand out he might be able to touch her hair. 

"OLIVER!" His name being shouted had him bolting upright in his chair and opening his eyes wide. His mother's tone made it sound like he was in trouble like he had been caught trying to sneak a piece of cake. Hopefully, his mother couldn't read his mind to know what he was just thinking about. She would not approve at all. 

"Oliver, we need to talk about the Christmas Eve ball. I think it's the perfect opportunity to announce your engagement to Lady Laurel." She handed him an opened ring box. He took it without looking inside. He just snapped the lid shut on the box and on his daydream. 

* * *

Felicity laid across her extravagant bed and flipped open her laptop. She tapped the button to video chatted with Cisco. He popped up quickly on the screen and looked happy to see her despite the time difference. 

"That room looks expensive," he said. "How is that brooding king and his castle treating you?" Leave it to Cisco to skip over small talk. 

"It's gorgeous, of course. I may have gotten myself into a tad bit of trouble for buying a Christmas tree but I think I smoothed it over with Oliver." She had caught him adding a decoration or two to the tree so he must be okay with it. 

"Oh, it's Oliver now. I see you're making yourself right at home," Cisco teased. "I knew as soon as you went that I'd lose you to that royal god chiseled from rock. Remember to send Air Force Royal to come pick me up at least once a year please."

Felicity rolled her eyes. As if. "It's not like that." Although she wouldn't mind if it were like that. "Besides, he's practically engaged to this snooty woman who has some title. I forget what it is."

"Ooooh, someone sounds jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Yes, she was.

"I think the lady doth protest too much."

"It doesn't matter even if I am. He'll be engaged by Christmas. I overheard him talking about it with his mother. Who by the way does not like me. If I'm murdered over here, she's suspect number one, okay?"

Cisco laughed. "I'm imagining her being just like the evil stepmother from Cinderella. All grrr and growly."

"You're not wrong." And Felicity laughed along with him. But then she thought about how bored Oliver looked during that tea. "It really is sad, though, Cisco. I'm pretty sure he's being forced to marry her. He barely looked at her at this lunch thing they had this afternoon."

"Just because there's a goalie doesn't mean you can't score," Cisco sang. 

Felicity had no idea what that meant. Sports references went right over her head. She hoped the confused looked on her face conveyed that to her friend. 

"It's a thing my brother says. How about this? Just because there's a firewall doesn't mean you can't hack your way past it."

* * *

Felicity tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the ceiling willing her eyes to close and her mind to drift off into dreamland. She counted sheep. It didn't work. Maybe she try to find the kitchen again and make herself some warm milk. Just as she got up from the bed she heard a noise. 

_thwack_

She heard it again and again. _Thwack_. _Thwack_.

Felicity tiptoed to the door and leaned her ear against it. The sound wasn't coming from inside the castle. 

_thwack_

Felicity raced to her window and threw up the sash and found the source of the sound. There standing in the light near the stables was the king shooting a bow and arrow. Felicity watched him transfixed as he pulled an arrow from the quiver resting on the ground. The way he moved was elegant especially for a man of his size. Felicity leaned against the window sill with her head resting on a propped fist. She watched him knock the arrow against the bow. The two objects kissed where his fingers held them in place. Felicity admired the ripple of his muscles as he pulled the bow back. Then she had to wipe away the condensation her breath left on the window. She didn't want to miss a second of this. 

She noticed the way he inhaled deeply. She thought he might be steading himself before letting go. He held that position forever that Felicity was surprised when he finally let go of the arrow and it hit its target. And just like earlier today under the mistletoe, Felicity's feet pulled her from the window and down the stairs. 

* * *

Oliver could feel eyes on him. Someone was watching him as he worked his bow. He had hoped to come outside earlier in the day but his schedule afforded him no time. He decided to sneak out of the castle and set everything up himself. 

When he bent to pick up his next arrow, he saw the light on in Felicity's room. He expected to see her sitting in the window but she wasn't there. Instead, he heard an outside door open and now knew exactly where she was. 

He thought she might announce her presence but she stayed silent so Oliver decided to keep working. He made sure his feet were lined up properly. He pulled the string back and anchored the arrow to his mouth. Oliver took a deep breath. He thought about the awkwardness of tea this afternoon and his mother lecturing. He thought about how he had disappointed his son. He thought about how his mind had wandered today to Felicity and how he couldn't act upon those thoughts. Holding onto those thoughts, Oliver took a deep breath and as he let it out he let out the pressure he felt from his son, his mother, Lady Laurel, and himself. He pushed it out along with the air and let go of the arrow. "Damn," just off center. 

"Seems to me like there was a lot of emotions behind that shot," Felicity said. It was more statement than a question, and her ability to read him effectively scared him just a little. 

"I'd tell you if I wasn't sure the conversation would have you running back home." That was an odd thing to say, Oliver thought. He had wanted to say it because he didn't want her to leave him right now. He wanted to enjoy this time talking to her without his mother around or William. 

"I don't scare so easily, your Majesty." She was feisty. And he supposed she was right. She had just traveled to a strange country halfway across the world for a temporary job. 

"Call me Oliver, please." He saw some apprehension grace her face and added, "I promise not to let anyone lecture you about it." That earned him a smile. 

* * *

Felicity felt like fainting like a debutant in a turn of the century novel. Why were all the handsome and perfect men either gay or kings of countries she had never heard of?

"Well, Oliver," she drew out every syllable in his name savoring the way it tasted on her tongue. "How long have you been a master archer? I noticed how perfect your form was. (!!!) I said not noticed, right?"

Oliver's laugh echoed off the walls of the stable and she feared he might wake the castle. "I've been practicing since I was about six. I even competed in some tournaments as a teen. Now I just use it as a stress reliever."

He must need stress relief often by the way his muscles looked, Felicity thought. Thankfully she kept that to herself. "And what has you stressed today?" She was pushing it. She had warned him she was a hawker. 

"Usually it's my mother." That seemed like an understatement. "Don't tell her I said that."

She zipped her fingers across her mouth. "My lips are sealed. Promise."

"Right now though," Oliver continued, "I feel like every day I let my son down. I just can't seem to do anything right or connect with him. We've had a hard time ever since Samantha died."

Woah, dead-wife talk. Was Felicity ready for this? "You sure you want the truth? This morning you didn't seem so keen when I gave you some advice about Will." She was sure the Queen Mother might have a royal decree issued declaring that Felicity wasn't allowed to be in the king's company any longer. 

"No, I'm sorry. I reacted that way because I knew what you said was true. It's not often that someone challenges the king."

"I'm not sorry I said it," Felicity defended herself. 

"You shouldn't be. I should talk to him more about Samantha. I need to remember that he didn't get to have as much time with her as I did. She would have liked you especially the way you defend William. Samantha butted heads with my mother, too. You would have had that in common." He laughed. "I would have loved seeing the two of you gang up on her. I'd grab some popcorn and a front row seat. If you think people don't challenge me, challenging Moira is almost certainly out of the question for anyone but me."

When he laughed, Felicity thought Oliver looked younger. He had a haunted almost tired look except for when he smiled. "I think you're too hard on yourself. The only time you disappoint Will is when you make him a promise you can't keep. If you tell him you're going sledding, don't flake out on him. That's what hurts him the most."

"But sometimes my schedule just doesn't allow it," he argued. It made Felicity roll her eyes. 

"That's just an excuse. As you said, you're the king. If you want to go sledding with your son, who can stop you? Don't you have people who can run this country without you for an hour?" She had probably stepped in it again but he had pointed out the way she defended his son. Now she was defending Will. 

Oliver's reaction was unexpected. "Do you want me to show you how to use this bow?"

Felicity laughed awkwardly. Was this a dream? She felt as if she was in a cheesy romance movie now. She didn't stop laughing until she figured out that he wasn't kidding. She stopped and swallowed audibly. "D-definitely."

When Felicity didn't move, Oliver crooked a finger at her to call her over to him. Felicity was sure she had just stopped breathing. His ability to charm her was unfair. Apparently, her lungs worked because her feet moved her toward him. Oliver handed her the bow and she just about dropped it. She must not have been holding it correctly. Felicity felt Oliver's fingers close over hers as he adjusted her grip. Goosebumps spread up her arm. 

"Now grab the arrow," Oliver instructed. Yeah, that wasn't what she wanted to grab. _Keep that thought inside. Don't let it escape, Felicity._

"Hold the tip with your left hand against the bow." Okay, he really needed to use fewer innuendos to teach her this. She was never going to make it through without putting her foot in her mouth. With the way his touch felt, Felicity couldn't help that her mind ventured toward the gutter. She shook her head and tried to focus. 

"Bring the boy and string back. Use your mouth to steady yourself." Felicity had zero chance to stop the giggle. 

"Get ready to take one last deep breath. Think of all the stress from work." She turned her head to him and saw his little smirk. He was her boss technically. "Think of the stress from your family and the strain they place on you." She felt the tension in his arms when he said that. He was certainly speaking from experience. "Think of the stress from a loved one." Felicity felt his hands slide away from her hands and up her arms. His mouth was just a whisper away from her ear. He lowered his voice and she shivered. "When you're ready to let it all go, release it and your arrow." 

She did what he said and let the arrow fly through the air. It struck the target just beside Oliver's last shot. Frack, she wanted a bullseye. Even though it wasn't perfect, Felicity still celebrated like she won a prize. 

  
She dropped the bow and threw her arms around Oliver's neck. He picked her up off the ground and twirled them laughing like children. 

"Wonderful, Felicity!" Oliver said as he placed her back on the ground. She felt a little dizzy and high off her excitement. Felicity slid down his body and found herself just below his lips. She bit her lip thinking about how close she was to him and how in just a second she could stop wondering what he tasted like. She suspected mint. Felicity saw Oliver lean closer to her. She thought he wanted to kiss her too. All she had to do was push up on her toes and their lips would meet. 

But this wasn't right. He wasn't hers. So Felicity pulled back and out of his arms and wished him a good night. 


End file.
